The World's Not Falling Apart
by alliemdex
Summary: Gillian's sister comes to town and opens up about family secrets long hidden.


The World Not Falling Apart

Disclaimer: None of these characters are mine….

Chapter 1.

The thing I love about living out in Alaska is the peace. You can look out onto the land and it is calm and clean. White snow everwhere and the air is so crisp, It is amazing and a completely different atmosphere than National Airport currently. Everyone is running around bumping into each other without a word. Nobody cares who you are or what you are. I always have to adjust myself when I get here. It is amazing how I survived here for over 10 years. But I did and now I am back. My publisher says I have to get 2 signatures before she can release my book. It is my fifth – but this one isn't some silly romantic fiction novel or a cheesy teen book. This one is a memoir – filled with real people and real events. And those real people need to sign that they approve the book.

Aaron said he would come if I wanted him too – but it seemed silly, why should I be so scared to see my sister. My father – well I am going to let Cal handle that one. He told me the other night that he would, which I am grateful for.

"_I will just drive out there tomorrow and get the signature." Cal said._

"Are you sure?" Of course Cal Lightman would talk to my father, of course he would. And of course he would get the signature. Cal will always protect me and my sister – he said that one night when I was 15 and staying over at his and Zoe's house. I had been babysitting and fallen asleep on the couch. When I woke up Cal was sitting on the chair waiting for me to wake up – so he could put me to bed in the spare bedroom. I must have had one of those nightmares that required Gillian to hold me for hours. She must have told Cal because that is what he did. He held me and told me that everything would be all right, that he would never let anyone hurt me. And I believed him. So when I asked for him to go and get my father's signature so I wouldn't have to, I knew he would. Because that is Cal.

"_I wouldn't offer if I wasn't sure. You know you are going to tell Gil, right?"_

"_Yeah. You couldn't do that for me, could you?" _

"_No that one is all you love. I don't get in the middle of sisters. "_

"_I know. How do you think she will take it?_

"_My bet, not well. You know how she is. Everything is fine; everybody is fine, nothing to see. And then here you come standing out in the crowd, naked – showing everyone your dirty drawers. She is not going to like it at first but she will eventually understand."_

"_Thanks"_

"_So you will be here on Friday, right?"_

"_Yep."_

"_Need a pickup."_

"_No, I will be fine on the metro."_

"_Emily is so excited that you are coming. And Zoe made me promise that you go out to lunch at least with her one time this week."_

"_Zoe already called me, we have plans. You don't mind me spending time with her do you?"_

"_Nope, you were part of our shared custody agreement. We share Emily and you. But then I got Gillian all to myself." Cal smiled – I could hear him smiling on the phone. My relationship with Zoe was always strong – even when they were fighting. It was funny because even though Gillian raised me, Cal and Zoe were like my stepparents. Half of the time I wonder if I really was in their divorce agreement._

"_Hey how is she by the way?" _

"_Gillian, well she is mad at me lately, but what else is new."_

"_Perhaps you shouldn't have tried roulette - you know that it pisses her off." Gillian had told me about Vegas. Seriously the two of them are incorrigible. He does something to piss her off and then she pisses him off. _

"_But it was Vegas." Cal whined._

"_And I believe that is the problem."_

"_Touché. Okay so Friday – you get in around 2:00. You are going to come to the office right?"_

"_Yep.'_

"_Okay well then I will see you there then and don't worry about this. It will all be okay." Cal stopped for a moment – I could tell that she entered the room. "By the way, I loved the book – your publisher is right – guaranteed best-seller. Have a good flight" _

"_Thanks. See you on Friday."_

The Lightman Group – I loved this building, it was so perfect for them. I remember being dragged here one day. Gillian stood with the plans laid out and was pointing out wherever thing was going to be. Cal was standing behind her mumbling about patience. But they had done good. And the company was really amazing and they worked really well together.

"Hey Heidi." Cal's Assistant is waiting for me as I walk through the doors. "Where is he?"

"In the cube, he has been waiting for you. Gillian is out, she should be back in an hour." Heidi than gives me a big hug. "So how is Alaska going?"

"You know cold and desolate. Heaven on earth. Aaron really loves it. He gets a kick out of being a big time security professional for the oil guys. Plus who could complain about the money." So like everything else in DC, I married a government guy – Ex marine and FBI. Cal didn't like him because he was older than me, but he softened when he saw how Aaron was around me. And Gillian loved him the second she met him. On my second date, she told me that he was a good one.

"Well that's good." "Ria, this is Kate Clever. She is here for Lightman." I smile at the pretty woman who has just looked up at me from staring at the screen.

"Oh so you are who is making him all happy. Welcome, I am Ria Torres. And I really do thank you – he has been cranky all week – but today he is all sugar and spice."

"Well that is good. He is always at his best when he is acting like a nursery rhyme. " I smile at her. A natural, Gillian says. Although it is not that amazing because Cal says that I am one too and so is Gillian – but they don't talk about that much. "So we all know this guy is lying, right."

"Yeah, Cal is just hoping he will give us a little more detail on his lie" I sit down next to her and watch. He really is quite good. Finally after 30 minutes grilling the guy he walks out. "You got that Torres. Write it up and let's give the information to the White House." He walks past me and stands in the doorway. "Katie-are you going to come with me or sit there all day." He winks and walks out.

"I am being beckoned." I say and follow him out the door. When I walk into the office, he gives me the biggest bear hug. Cal's hugs are the ones that you need on stormy nights or during scary movies. They let you know that everything will be all right.

"So was your flight good?"

"Sure, you know I always forget how far away I am from civilization until I take that plane ride."

"You are pretty far away. Do you need to freshen up or anything?"

"Why do I smell?"

He smiles. He always jokes about how different I am from Gillian, she is prim and proper and I am the hippie. I leave my clothes all over the floor – I used to go to class in my pajamas and I can go without a shower for days on end. "No, just being polite."

He then hands me a paper. The release form. Signed and all.

"Thank you." I stare at it for a moment. Shouldn't a child know her dad's signature, but I don't. I don't even remember what he looks like. Only the smell, I remember his smell. "How was he?"

"Nope that is all you get. He doesn't deserve any more energy, the release is signed and so we are good." That slight grimace I saw, it was not an enjoyable visit. I don't know what I would have expected. Probably should be glad that Cal didn't end up in jail also. The last time the two were together, Cal had a hard time controlling himself.

"Okay, so that is it then." I smile. "You look good."

"Thank you." Cal looks up and smiles.

"Cal, Heidi said you wanted to see me." Gillian. I didn't even need to hear her voice; it was Cal's smile that gave it away. It is his Gillian smile. Only for a brief second does he flash it, but he always does no matter what mood they are in.

"Yeah, you have a visitor." He winks at me.

I turn around and lean over the chair. "So can I crash at your place tonight?'

"Katie, why didn't you tell me you were coming?" She runs over and gives me a huge hug.

"It was a surprise. Surprised?"


End file.
